


（二）年下

by dawnsssss



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsssss/pseuds/dawnsssss





	（二）年下

‖嘤嘤嘤最萌年下了~~~

宁越眼睁睁地看着宁时开了摄像头把手机放在床头柜上，才后知后觉地意识到今日大事不好。

“那个那个……我还有事我先走了……”宁越果断转身直奔大门。

“呦！”宁时吹了声口哨，反手勾住宁越的领口，把人拉回身前，凑到人颈窝里笑着说：“怎么？哥哥不是说随我处置的吗？嗯？”

少年的声音犹带着两分稚气，刻意低沉一声“嗯”又有着极易让人沦陷的磁性。鼻息喷在颈侧，拂动皮肤表面的绒毛，酥麻的痒意一直传到宁越心里，惹得他浑身肌肉紧绷，恐惧中隐隐生出了些不该有的期待。

宁时低笑一声，转身把所有窗帘都拉紧，只开了略显昏暗的床头灯，又找出了一根不知从哪里来的形似教鞭的竹竿子，准头极好地敲在宁越的皮带上。

“脱。”

宁时似笑非笑的表情装在宁越眼里成了另一种形式的挑逗。昏黄的灯光下他的羞耻心节节败退，手指缓缓移上皮带扣，脸却扭到一边，仿佛上下半身分了家。

宁时好整以暇地坐在床尾。“教鞭”在他修长的指间摇摇晃晃，时刻准备“教育”某位兄长。

皮带卸下，宁越干脆加快了动作——毕竟在弟弟面前脱-裤子实在是一件极为尴尬的事。

就在裤子已退到膝弯之时，“教鞭”终于咬上了宁越的臀部。是极狠厉的一下。

“唔啊”猝不及防的一竿子让宁越差点栽在床上，“你——”

“哥哥不急，慢慢脱——”

质问还未出口就被宁时给截断了，宁越愤怒地瞪向宁时，这小崽子存心羞他，过年叫哥哥都没这叫得尊敬。

“怎么？哥哥可是说了——”

“闭嘴！”所谓一着不慎满盘皆输，不过如此了。宁越恼羞成怒，提起裤子就想走。

回应他的是宁时的又一鞭子。

“啧，看样子是得振振夫纲了。”

紧接着的一鞭子敲在了宁越提裤子的手上。白皙的手背上迅速肿起一道红痕，疼得宁越倒吸一口凉气，在心里把这个小兔崽子翻来覆去骂了个遍。

“现在可以脱了吗？”宁时冲着他哥笑眯眯地“询问”。

大丈夫能屈能伸。今天过后起码拉黑三天……哦不，三周。宁越愤愤地想。

……

“慢点慢点”——啪

“弯下去，用手脱！”——啪

“袜子也要！”——啪

“嗯？还想把内-裤留着？”——啪

“上衣卷起来……诶，卷慢点！”——啪

“卷得太难看了吧。重来！”——啪

等折腾到宁时同学满意，他哥的屁·股上已经肿起了一片棱子。然而宁时同学显然还没有满足。只见他嘴角一撇——

“哥！你衣服都不折好的吗？”同样凌厉的一“教鞭”及时赶到，气得宁越差点吐出一口老血。小！兔！崽！子！振个屁的夫纲，他还没有振兄纲呢！

当然想法是美好的，现实是残酷的。宁越还是只能“忍气吞声”地撅着光屁·股在自己弟弟的指挥下折、裤、子。

宁时连喘息的机会都没给他。甫一停手，宁时就点了点地板。

“跪撅。”

宁越早就猜到有这一流程，白眼都懒得翻一个，从善如流地跪了下去摆好姿势，额头刚好顶在床沿。

宁时似乎很是欣赏了一番才终于起身。脚步把宁越吓得一哆嗦。

宁时噗地笑出了声。一下捏住他哥哥早已红透的脸颊，使人被迫面向他，另一只手则抚上臀部伤痕最多的部位，稍稍用力便使人惊叫出声。

“哥哥猜——”宁时凑到宁越耳边，以极低沉的声音说，“哪里比较红呀？

话一落音宁越的脸就以肉眼可见的速度又红了一层。小兔崽子！宁越不好说话，只好用眼神传达自己的愤怒。落在宁时眼里，倒是说不出的可爱动人。

看见宁越羞恼的样子，宁时心里得到了极大的满足，他像一只餍足的野兽，舔了舔下唇，手由臀峰转了一圈，把哥哥腰至大腿  
间的部位都抚摸了遍，最后滑至臀缝对准某个小·穴用力一摁。

“啊……”宁越一直关在牙后的呻吟被这一下彻底激了出来。“宁时！”

宁时已经松开他的脸，转向后方。“呵呵”低沉的两声闷笑让宁越全身仿佛电流涌过，撩的他一哆嗦。宁越控制不住地小幅度摆了摆臀部。

而宁时作恶的手指并没有停下，他用指甲刮了刮穴口，又伸入半个指节，就在宁越做好准备努力舒张收纳时又猛然抽出。

“嗯啊~”宁越毫无防备地让一声闷哼逸出。

“哥哥嘴既然张了，就别合拢了。要不然……哥哥知道的。”宁时极具威胁性的尾音传入宁越耳中，如同无形的枷锁，锁住了宁越合拢唇齿的企图。宁越知道在房门关上之后的事上与宁时作对从没有好下场，他以身试法多次，无一不以被折腾到站不稳坐不了连腿也合不拢为结局。这个时候他不叫出声，这个没下限的小畜生准能让他叫到失声。

他不再控制呻吟，甚至微微张开了腿，使得后面的小.穴暴露得更彻底。

宁时十分满意于自己的“夫纲”和他哥哥的乖巧，以宁越恰好能听到的声音颇为孩子气的嘟咙了一句：“我知道哥哥最疼我啦。”把宁越羞得恨不得一头撞死在床沿。

宁时又用手指浅浅地抽·插了几回，满意看到他哥哥前面悄然竖起后终于放过了已略微红肿的穴口。从床头柜中拿出一个小竹板，竹板很薄，打在身上清脆响亮。

宁时很是坏心地一板子抽在了伤痕最多的部位，紧接着几下打在臀腿交界处 。宁越“啊”的一声惨叫成功地刺激了他的施虐欲，下一板子抽在臀缝里。疼得宁越头往上扬，手下意识地向后去挡，被宁时一把抓住按在背后。

宁时舔了舔嘴唇，“哥哥不想撑着，就别撑了吧。”他用竹板在宁越的腰上敲了敲，示意他把另一只手也拿上来。

宁越此时已无心悔恨自己愚蠢的行为，手一松开，原本压腰抬臀的姿势更加过分。一抬头，盈在嘴角的口水顺着下巴流下。宁时低笑一声，看着宁越羞愤欲死，脸红成了猴子屁·股，仁慈地没有出言调笑。他伸手揩去口水，凑到宁越红透了的脸颊上啄了一口，“可以闭上了，哥哥……哥哥真乖。”

嘴上在表扬，手下却不留情面，竹板在之前的肿痕上蹭了蹭，又开始一板一板地均匀着色。宁越终于闭上嘴，也没敢再不出声，反正面子里子早丢光了，挨打时叫出来还好受一些——而且可以起到撒娇的作用，张了嘴当然不止要叫还要求饶啊。

宁时的板子是极难挨的，因为他从来不按规律出牌。轻重随心，打哪儿随意，宁越好不容易放松下来，他就一板子抽进臀缝，宁越刚刚适应节奏，他就一板子抽在大腿。若不是柔韧性实在有限，宁越这个时候已经双腿大开趴上地板了——当然现在也没有强多少。

大约有五十来下，宁越被宁时从地上抱起来的时候生理泪水都把口水的痕渍洗干净了，屁·股红肿得像个磨光滑了的桃子，两边大腿各一道红痕高高肿起，由于臀缝间也备受凌虐，腿都不太能并拢。

“疼~~~”宁越一个疼字转了三个调，配上委屈得不行的眼神，成功地让宁时放弃了下一步动作。

“哥哥晚上想吃什么？”宁时一边给他揉着红肿的臀部，一边放低了声音询问，温柔得几乎能挤出水来。

“吃什么？吃你！”宁越没好气地回答。

“好啊，今晚你在上面。”宁时痛快地回应。就在宁越瞪大了眼睛，血压飙升之时，宁时继续说：“只要你动得了。”

“……”

‖完  



End file.
